Communist Party of Disparu
|fiscal_position = |social_position = |color = Black |color2 = Red |inversecolors = Yes |officialcolor = Red |officialcolor2 = Black |leader_type = Leader |leader = Francis Roy |hq = Eterna (Férin), Disparu |house = Commons |occupied = 98 |total = 471 |house2 = Senate |occupied2 = 27 |total2 = 112 |house3 = Executive Council |occupied3 = 4 |total3 = 17 |website = communist-disparu.dp }} The Communist Party of Disparu (CPD, : Parti communiste du Disparu) was a in Disparu. The party was the Official Opposition in the Commons of Disparu, prior to the legislature's dissolution following the fall of Disparu. The party also formed the provincial government of Almia, a non-extant province of Disparu. It was founded and led by Francis Roy. Its ideology of was developed by former Canadian Chairman Lynneth Sarkara, and was the of communist prior to its dissolution. It was originally a party, but it reformed into a rational Communist one during the 2010 federal elections. Despite being designated as a right-wing party in terms of its positions on social issues, the Communist Party was, in fact, very progressive with its social policies (for instance, it supported and copyright reform). However, the party took a hard line approach in more political issues such as media censorship; hence the reason for its designation. In the ensuing weeks after the fall of Disparu, party members were accused of starting riots in Jubilife immediately after the nation's dissolution was announced. Despite their denial, the lack of solid evidence, and a later government inquiry revealing that the party was not connected to the riots, the controversy forced the party's to disband the party. The Communist Party would later be used as a by the United States of JBR during its occupation of Disparu, in an attempt to discredit Disparuean efforts to re-establish the country as a sovereign entity. Most of its politically-active members went on to join the Social Democratic Party. Prior to its dissolution, the CPD held 98 seats in the Commons, 27 seats in the Senate and four seats in the Executive Council. Positions The following was the party's selections for government positions prior to their disbandment. Positions marked in bold indicate people who held their respective designated positions. * Leader: Francis Roy * Chancellor: Francis Roy * Executive Triumvir: Davet Latourelle * Legislative Triumvir: Andrée Charpie * Speaker of the Senate: Melusina Lespérance * Speaker of the Commons: Sophie Lachapelle * Minister of Environment: Robinette Saindon * Minister of Finance: Satordi Hachée * Minister of Culture: Joy Tougas * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Hardouin Covillon * Minister of Defence: Felicienne Ducharme * Minister of Education: Pierpont Viens * Minister of Development and Infastructure: Armand Hervieux * Minister of Science and Technology: Isabelle Auberjonois * Minister of Health: Verney Dupéré * Minister of Citizenship and Immigration: Favor Brisette * Minister of Resources: Mathilde Senneville * Minister of Transportation: Norris Vaillancourt * Minister of Communications: Vail Couturier * Ministry of Statistics and Registration: Zacharie Giroux Gallery FrancisRoyDisparu.png|Francis Roy, founder and former leader of the CPD IsabelleAuberjonois.png|Isabelle Auberjonois, former member of the CPD and current Minister of Science and Technology Category:Political parties Category:Communist Parties Category:Political Parties of Disparu Category:Leftism